davidiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
48 Species
This page contains a list of all 48 Species of D'v'd. ID-01 David: '''The largest and most common of the species, Davids are tiny and extremely weak. They are the ultimate disposable species, born in David Factories in the millions. They are used as slaves and Divids herd them- they hold Divid orders at high priority and their lives with no regard whatsoever. Go to page> '''ID-02 Dovod: '''These massive, muscular brutes make up for a pathetic brain with pure strength. They act as the warriors and military of the D'v'd. Go to page> '''ID-03 Divid: The Divids are incredibly smart, and their psychic abilities can bend existence itself. They act usually under orders of Divads, there are also Rogue Divids and Divids that have gone simply mad. They are held in high regard, and their abilities are used in everything from David Warfare to entertainment. ID-04 Divad: '''Selfish, disgusting and evil to a level not physically possible for a human, Divads are the cruel and tyrannical overlords of the Davids. They constantly seek to outdo each other with gigantic ceremonies of death and destruction, and can have whole cities dismantled overnight by their will. '''ID-05 Dilvod: '''Eerie, deformed Dilvods live to spread the reproductive D-Virus and do so until they die. '''ID-06 Dalvod: '''Doubly putrid compared to the Dilvods, hulking, fat Dalvods constantly impregnate themselves simply to breed the D'v'd. '''ID-07 Bovid: '''Docile and sedentary, the Bovids are bred for food and Divids that have become Droveds herd them. '''ID-08 Boovood: '''These are basically useless- a walking version of the Bovid. Go to Page> '''ID-09 Bovod: '''The flip side of Bovids, Bovods are rampaging balls of muscle that resemble oversized bulls but share the same bony, pale look of the D'v'd. '''ID-10 Cthulid: '''These serve the Divads as dancers for entertainment. Go to page> '''ID-11 Favid: '''A pathetic, depraved david that observes "human culture". Go to page> '''ID-12 Fovod: '''A more muscular and stupid Favid. Go to page> '''ID-13 Chotvid: '''A small, pale D'v'D, shaped like a rolled up rug with a grinning face on the end. Go to page> '''ID-14 Chotvod: '''A more muscular, obnoxious version of the Chotvid. Go to page> '''ID-15 Crustvid: '''A living shield, made of crusty chiton. Go to page> '''ID-16 Movid: '''A hulking monster, bred simply to create as much motor oil as possible. Go to page> '''ID-17 Movod: '''A trauma-inducing-horror, the Movod breathes great torrents of roiling, stinking flame from it's orifices. Go to page> '''ID-18 Dhavid: '''A flying version of a David, that assists the Flying D'v'd tribes. Go to page> '''ID-19 Dhovod: '''A truly horrific beast of legend, a Dhovod is a winged monster built to bring annihilation from above. Go to page> '''ID-20 Dhivad: '''An obnoxious being, Dhivads are psychic things that inspired the human tradition of Angels. They stop at nothing to trick mortals and cause chaos and deceit. Go to page> '''ID-21 Zeeloo: '''Zeeloos are the squat engineers and slaves of the Space Davids. Go to page> '''ID-22 Zoolee: Zoolee are the gigantic warriors of the Space Davids, larger than Dovods with monstrous bio-weapons growing from their limbs or torso. Go to page> ID-23 Zeelee: Zeelee are the murderous space psychics, who carve gigantic pathways through space and time and who's very words can spell the destruction of an entire planet. Go to page> ID-24 Zooloo: Zooloo are the lords of tyranny, their empires often spanning whole star systems. They command massive forces and have only one goal- to control the entire galaxy. Go to page> ID-25 Phavid: '''Phavids are feared by all Divids- strange beings that eat minds. Go to page> '''ID-26 Phivid: '''Phivids are loved by Divids, as they create psychic energy for Divids. Go to page> '''ID-27 Phanvids: '''Phanvids act as psychic servers for Psych-Worlds. Go to page> '''ID-28 Dovogenitor: Dovogenitors are living david factories that float to conquered zones, creating a waterfall of Davids. Go to page> ID-29 ' '''ID-30 ' 'ID-31 ' '''ID-32 Ulp'Vid: ID-33 Un'Vid: ID-34 Sea'Vid: ID-35 Loo'Vid: ID-36 COSOVODO: ID-37 Tonevid: ID-38 Tonevod: ID-39 Tonevad: ID-40 Tonevud: ID-41 Dav: ID-42 Div: ID-43 Lazid: ID-44 Lapid: ID-45 Lopid: ID-46 Droovle-Dance: ID-47 Droovle-Dode: ID-48 Davod: Category:Unfinished